The Magic of Jasper
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Brennan almost makes big mistake but Jasper helps save the day.


This is my first story published on this site. Many of you know me from elsewhere including a similar story I posted elsewhere but this will be different.

This is also my first Mature story so be patient and gentle with this dear writer.

The Magic of Jasper

By Puckish Prosecutor

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in the gate area at Reagan International Airport in Washington, DC waiting for her plane to be ready to leave.

She was going to run away with her former boyfriend, Sully. Not for good for her six week vacation and see where it went from there.

She couldn't help but wonder to herself if she was running to him or from her feelings for her partner, Special FBI Agent Seeley Booth.

She knew in her heart she belonged with him but he scared her. He didn't scare her personally what scared her was the way she felt when she looked into the puppy dog eyes and saw what she saw.

She didn't believe in love, marriage and kids never had and when she looked at him she was starting to believe.

That was too scary.

But she thought he had feelings for her and when she had left he had shaken her hand. Not even a guy hug.

Rain was pouring down in Washington, DC that afternoon and the plane kept getting delayed.

She reached into her purse to get her paperback novel she had brought to read on the plane.

And then she touched the little pig. Jasper.

She knew she was imagining it but Jasper seemed to be looking at her with disbelief.

Mocking her.

Telling her that she should be with the man who had given him to her.

She made a decision and made a call.

Meanwhile, Special Agent Booth decided to cut himself off from the rest of the world.

Angela and Hodgins, his two best friends who thought that Dr. Brennan had completely flipped her lid were sympathetic and offered to take him for coffee or to a movie but he just wanted to be alone.

He went to his place and turned off his cellphone. He turned on the Phillies game and decided to wallow in self pity.

Why didn't he make a move when he had had the chance? And he had shaken her hand when she had left. Really smooth.

He decided that the game wasn't worth it. The Cubs were beating the living daylights out of the Phillies so it wasn't worth it.

He left for a workout and a long drive.

Dr. Brennan had made her decision.

She called Sully and told him she had changed her mind.

She went to the counter to get her bags and for them to take her off the flight list.

Then she made a call, "Booth this is Bones. I'm not going to go to Sully. If you want to be with me meet me at the Royal Diner at 8 pm. And one more thing, I love you."

She went to the Royal Diner. And waited and waited and waited and he never showed.

She thought he didn't want her and thought to herself. "At least I tried."

She called Cam who said she could return to work the next day if she wanted. She wasn't too surprised to find out she wasn't with Sully but why wasn't she with Booth? But she didn't ask.

She had seen the way Booth looked after Brennan after she had walked out of the office to head to pack for her trip.

He had never looked at her that way even when they were at their closest.

She originally had been jealous but now she realized that he belonged with her. And she had met a handsome lawyer who she was dating.

Seeley Booth returned to his apartment and had a restless night sleep. He checked his messages and saw his phone was acting funny.

He called the FBI office and found out nothing was going on that needed his immediate attention just making sure he hadn't missed any messages.

He called to check on Parker and everything was great with his son.

The next morning Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian early and told everyone she had changed her mind.

Nobody was surprised.

Angela asked, "Does Booth know?"

She said "I left a message on his phone. No response. "

She went to her office and locked the door. She really did not want to deal with anyone now.

A little while later, Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian for a scheduled meeting with his temporary partner.

When he walked in he instinctively looked at her office and saw the lights were on. He figured it made sense the replacement would get her office when she was gone.

He went right up without stopping to talk to anyone.

He knocked on the door and got the shock of her life when he heard her yell, "Booth go away. Unless we have a case you're the last person I want to see."

He decided to get answers.

He walked down to where Angela was watching him and asked her what was happening.

She said, "She decided not to run off with Sully. She said she left you a message. But I wonder. Oh God. We all have the same service right? I just got the message she left me last night. They had a problem and they just restored everyone's messsages."

He yanked his phone out of his pocket and saw a new message icon was on his screen and he dialed his voicemail and heard her message.

Instead of running up to her office he had a better idea.

He called Angela, Hodgins and Cam over and got them in on it. And he left to get things going.

A little while later, Brennan appeared teary eyed but ready to work.

She spent the day working on old cases and wrapping things up.

She didn't say anything about Booth or anything else just worked.

At 530, Angela said "Let's go. Let's have dinner at the diner. Hodgins will come with us."

They walked over to the diner and saw Booth sitting at their usual table waiting for her.

Angela said, "We're going to leave you two alone. Oh and sweetie Cam has given you the next 3 days off."

And she and Hodgins were off.

Brennan nervously sat across from Booth. She wanted to escape but knew this conversation had to happen.

Booth didn't quite know where to start. Finally he said, "I got your message."

She said, "I'm sorry. I thought you had feelings for me. Didn't want to lay it on you like that. But we can still be friends right?"

Booth said, "Bones, I didn't get the message until this morning. I didn't even know you didn't go with Sully until I walked into the Jeffersonian today. Believe me if I had gotten the message I would have been here waiting for you."

She asked, "Does that mean you have feelings for me?"

For answer Booth got up and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you more than you could ever know have for the longest time."

And he kissed her with all the pent up passion of 4 and a half years as everyone in the diner, including Hodgins and Angela who were watching discreelty cheered.

They almost asked at the exact same moment, "Can we make the order to go?"

Booth said, "Why don't you wait for our order and meet me at my place in about an hour okay?"

She kissed him and said, "More than okay."

Brennan ordered their usual and waited.

Meanwhile Booth made a stop and went to his place to wait for her.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When Brennan arrived at his front door, he let her in and she saw he had been busy.

Soft music was playing. There were candles everywhere.

He didn't know what would happen that night but wanted to be prepared.

She put the food down on the table and he pulled her into a passionate kiss again.

This time their hands started roaming a little bit.

He tilted his head towards his bedroom asking a question without asking it.

She kissed him and said, "I think dinner can wait."

He asked, "Are you sure?"

She answered, "We've waited 4 and a half years. I don't think this can wait any longer. Tonight I want you to show me what making love is."

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and put her down next to his bed.

He wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and have at it but he wanted this first time to be more than that.

He slowly undressed her first unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra. He just removed her clothes piece by piece without touching or kissing. Then he removed her shoes and her pants and her underwear leaving her naked in front of him.

He took a step back and admired her body. She was so incredibly beautiful. His dreams and fantasies hadn't even come close.

She just let him go forth kissing him on the lips occasionally letting him take the lead.

Booth lowered Brennan on the bed and got in beside her.

He got out a jar of massage oil he had picked up that night and starting with her feet massaged her from head to toe except for the most intimate areas.

She tried reaching for him but he held her hand and said, "You'll get your turn."

She tried to be patient but she was already so wet and ready for him.

After he finished the massage he started kissing his way from her neck down to her breasts where he first took one nipple into his mouth and gentlly licked as she started to squirm with the unbelieveable sensation it was causing. When he started on her other nipple she had her first orgasm. She screamed out his name.

He gave her a moment to calm down a bit and then he moved down her stomach until he reached the apex of her thights. He gently nudged apart her legs and first stroked her between her legs with his fingers and almost came himself when he felt how wet she was. She squirmed beneath him clutching at the blankets and didn't have to wonder much longer how his mouth would feel there as she soon had her answer as he dipped his face down and started working on her clit with his tongue which caused her to shudder to two quick orgasms.

After she had come down off those, she reached out and started on his shirt. She soon had it off and worked on his belt buckle undoing it and unzipped his jeans. She reached for him and felt he was hard and ready for her.

She pulled down his pants and underwear and he sprang eagerly into her hands. She had had an idea from the bathtub but he was really big.

He helped her get his pants and underwear all the way off and she started stroking him first with her hand and then with her mouth until finally he said, "Bones as much as I'm enjoying this if this goes any longer, I won't be able to wait and I want to be inside of you."

She asked, "Then what are you waiting for" as she lay back eagerly waiting for him.

He said sheepishly, "I was hoping for this. I stopped by a drugstore on my way home."

And he got out a pack of condoms and she said, "Let me do this."

She opened up a packet and rolled one over him and he almost came with the sensation of her hand on him.

She laid back down and he moved over her wathing her face as he slowly moved into her, both almost coming just with the sensation of that.

Then they started moving together in the movements ancient as time until she had another earthshatterint orgasm and he came right after her.

Afterwards they lay spent, trying to catch their breaths and he moved off her and threw the condom away.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "That was incredible. I have never had it like that before."

She said, "It's not just you who feels that way, I love you and this is what making love really is about. BY the way I have 3 days off how many condoms did you buy?"

He said "A 12 pack"

And they were soon engulfed in another lovemaking session. They never got to their food that night.

6 months later they were married and started their family.

And they lived happily ever after.

And Sully ran off with Agent Perotta and they were miserable.


End file.
